when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Francœur
Francœur is a singing mutant flea, with a gentle disposition, and he's Lucille's new friend. History Monster in Paris He was originally a normal flea, living on Charles, a white furred proboscis monkey, in the garden of a botanist referred to as the professor, who made a variety of potions in his lab. Then Raoul used unstable fertilizer on a sunflower seed and then he threw it into a pond and then the sunflower grew rapidly and and it knocked the two potions Charles put back off the shelf and they were completely unaware that a small flea jumped off of Charles, and it was caught right in the middle of the conflict. Then Francoeur instantly grew to a height of about 7 feet tall. And Emile was the first to see the monster that they'd created, and after his scream, Francoeur jumped through the roof of the large greenhouse, and then he disappeared into the night. As Francoeur traveled around Paris, jumping from roof top to roof top, he was met with more blood-curdling screams, and since everyone who saw him, they thought of him as a monster. Then he took a black coat, a hat, and a red scarf of one man who ran away from him and then he wore them, to disguise his flea form. Meanwhile, Inspector Paté unraveled the mystery of the giant flea, and then the police began to search as the witness statements started to pile up. After Lucille turned down Albert's pleas for a career at the Rare Bird, he was leaving the establishment into the alleyway, when he saw Francoeur outside, then he tried to get back into the Rare Bird by ringing the doorbell, then he gave up, and then he ran away screaming. Then Francoeur pulled on the doorbell several times, like he saw Albert doing, and then Lucille thrown the door open, and she was expecting to find Albert. Then the door thrown Francoeur to the floor in the alleyway, among various litter and debris. And concerned, Lucille apologized and then she asked if he's alright, but she fainted when he shown his face, which'd been hidden behind his scarf. Then Francoeur catched her, but when she was roused up by the rain on her face, she slapped him and runs back into the Rare Bird, and locking the door behind her. Then the rain falling on the various objects in the alleyway started to make a tune, and then Francoeur sang a song about his ordeal since he grew and how he became the monster of Paris, Tumblr lzdsm2iexk1qbupgo Lucille secretly watches Francoeur singing Tumblr ls89utBUab1qkk8u1 Francoeur sings 'A Monster in Paris' 208927475 640 Lucille accepts Francoeur Tumblr static a monster in paris - franc smile Francoeur after receiving his name Lucille-and-Francoeur-a-monster-in-paris-34458260-650-474 Lucille trying various wigs on Francoeur to disguise him Francoeur 02 Francoeur wears his on-stage disguise for the first time Monster-in-paris-shot-620x352 Lucille attempts to remove Francoeur from the stage before the show begins "I, I hide my light inside a cloak of night. Beneath the red scarf and a chapeau. The pearl of my heart locked within a shell. Too afraid to let it go, to let it show. And all the headlines read. For the whole world to see. A monster in Paris. I fall apart, I fall apart, apparently. I did appear beneath the light. Yes it was me. A monster in Paris. I hide my pain inside a melody. It's as if notes I sing set me free. I keep all my dreams under a lock and key. I'm so afraid that they will fly, away from me. A monster in Paris. A monster in Paris. A monster in Paris". when i first looked at the girl i couldn't breath because i loved her, beautiful she was One of the two potions that he came into contact with when he transformed, they gave him a beautiful singing voice, and Lucille was secretly watching, and she was amazed. Being touched by his song, Lucille sheltered him and she asked him if he has a name. But since he only answered in flea noises, she assumed not, and then she named him 'Francoeur', because the name of the alleyway they were in, it means 'honest heart'. Then she invited him inside, and then she disguised him in a white suit, a mask, two white gloves, a hat, a baby blue scarf, a turquoise shirt, and smart black shoes. But when Francoeur pulled back his sleeve, he noticed that the hairs on his arms were disappearing, that's because the effects of the potions that changed him, won't permanent. Then Lucille hid him in her dressing room, where he learned that he's very talented at playing the guitar. But he's quickly discovered by her aunt Carlotta, who couldn't see through his disguise, and she believed that he's a human. Then she informed the band that he'll accompany Lucille in her performances, and that Francoeur will join them as his guitar music would be a perfect fit for Lucille's voice. Despite Lucille's attempts to get him off the stage, Francoeur ended up joining in with Lucille's performance, making her song La Seine into a duet, "She's resplendent, so confident. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I realize, I'm hypnotized, La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I hear the moon singing a tune. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. Is she divine, Is it the wine? La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, La Seine and I. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, La Seine and I. I feel alive when I'm beside. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. From this angle like an angel. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why That's how we are, La Seine and I. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why That's how we are, the Seine and I. Upon the bridge. My heart does beat Between the waves. We will be saved. The air we breathe. Can you believe? Learn to forgive, upon the bridge. That's how we are, the Seine and I. That's how we are, the Seine and I. That's how we are, the Seine and I. That's how we are, the Seine and I." Then Raoul and Emile came up to congratulate Lucille and Francoeur on their performance, but after shaking Francoeur's blue, hairy, three-fingered hands, they paniced after they realized that he's the monster. Then Lucille slapped them and then she claimed that he's not a monster and has a name, and then they quickly saw the truth. Then Albert later informed Commissioner Maynott to find Francoeur's whereabouts, but Francoeur hid in Lucille's piano while the police searched the Rare Bird. Then Lucille hatches a plan to fake Francoeur's death, so that nobody would try to find him anymore. He pretends to capture Lucille during her performance of Papa Paris at the opening of the new railway, and then Emile and Raoul tricked Commissioner Maynott into thinking that an exploding potion from the professor's lab is an antidote for the monster. But the police weren't able to shoot Francoeur, as Maynott didn't want them to hit Lucille. So, instead he thrown the antidote at Francoeur, and then the small bottle smashed and exploded, and it gave Francoeur a thick pink cloud of smoke to use for cover, as he disappeared through the trap door. Then Raoul said that Francoeur has shrunk down to his normal flea size, and then he pretended to squash him under his foot. However, Inspector Paté noticed that Francoeur's red scarf was poking out from under the trap door, then Maynott tried to shoot Francoeur, but he quickly turned around so the bullet could bounce off of his shell. Then a chase follows, but then Francoeur got weaker as the chase went on. As Francoeur reached the Eiffel Tower, his lower arms started to disappear as he begins to return to his normal flea size, and then the spikes on his back started to disappear too. Then he collapsed atop the Eiffel Tower and he unseemly returned to his normal flea size. Then Emile tried to defend Francoeur, but then Maynott shot Francoeur, and then he's arrested by Inspector Pâté for Francoeur's murder, as Paté realized that Francoeur wasn't monster at all. Then Francoeur's coat, his hat, and his scarf fluttered down in the wind, and Francoeur was nowhere to be seen. And Lucille, Raoul, Emile, Maude, and Charles grieved for him. But then Raoul convinced Lucille to perform at the Rare Bird in Francoeur's honor. During Lucille's performance, she froze on stage when she suddenly heard Francoeur singing in her ear, back at his normal flea size. Then she sang along with him in a duet of Just a little kiss, which Francoeur had earlier written on Lucille's piano, "To feel unbearable never again. Even if i change. Deep inside i'll be the same. We have a tendency to be ashamed. Let me tell you how to Help me break out of this chain" Oh oh oh... Just a little kiss will do Oh oh oh Just a little kiss from you Don't you know, it's enough to believe That every glass of water will return to the sea It's very easy and you may not know It's no more complicated than a simple hello' Oh So my love, et voilà So my love can it be To be to be in love' from one day, two days, three days For everyday Oh oh oh just a little kiss will do, just a little kiss from you just a little kiss from you Oh oh oh just a little kiss will do just a little kiss just a little kiss from you just a little kiss from you Oh oh oh just a little kiss will do, just a little kiss from you just a little kiss from just a little kiss from just a little kiss from you Rendered During the song, they get the professor to make them a stable potion, and change Francœur back to his larger than life size permanently. Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Musicians Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Insectoids Category:Insects